Jormags Einfluss
by DenngarThorson
Summary: Nach dem Tod des Alt-Drachen Mordremoth widmet sich der Pakt dem Eisdrachen Jormag, der in den Fernen Zittergipfeln eine gewaltige Armee aufbaut. Deshalb schickt der Kommandant des Paktes einen Spähtrupp los, angeführt von Nornkrieger Ysmir Harvallson. Doch der Pfad in die Fernen Zittergipfel ist gefährlich und keiner kehrt von dort zurück... bis auf die Schergen des Drachen.
1. Kapitel 1: Aufbruch

**Jormags Einfluss**

* * *

><p>Da stand er und sah dem Altdrachen direkt in die riesigen, stechenden Augen.<br>Der Drache, der sein Volk vor fast zweihundert Jahren seiner Heimat beraubt hatte.  
>Der Drache, der seit diesem Tage abertausende Norn getötet und versklavt hat.<br>Der Drache, der diese Schlacht gewann.

"Nur du und ich, Jormag..." sprach der Norn.  
>Selbst im Angesicht des Todes lag keine Angst in seiner Stimme, als er dem Drachen drohte.<br>"Du magst mich heute töten, aber mein Volk wird mich rächen, und meine Legende wird selbst dich überdauern!" Er sah Jormags gewaltiges Maul vor sich und erblickte die Lücke, wo einst der Zahn war, den Asgeir Drachenmacher ihm ausschlug, der heute als Trophäe in der Großen Halle von Hoelbrak hing. Doch Ysmir wusste, das er seine Heimat nie wieder sehen würde.  
>Und mit einem letzten, gewaltigen Schrei schwang er seinen Hammer dem Drachen entgegen.<br>Der Drache brüllte vor Schmerz, als der Schlag einen Teil seines gewaltigen Zahns zertrümmerte. Das Eis klirrte, als ein Schauer an Scherben sich über Ysmir ergoss. Blut strömte aus unzähligen Wunden aus seinem Körper und er hatte Mühe, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Dennoch rauschte das Adrenalin in seinem Körper, und er lachte, als er den abgebrochenen Stumpen im Maul des Drachen sah. „Pah, ich hoffe der nächste Zahn bleibt dir im Halse stecken! Ein Drache ohne Zähne ist kein würdiger Gegner für einen Norn!" keuchte Ysmir. Selbst in seinen letzten Augenblicke würde er seinen Humor nicht verlieren. Doch dann hob der Drache seine gewaltige Klaue, deren Finger den stattlichen Norn um ein fast zehnfaches überragten, und umschlang dessen Körper. Ysmir wurde die Luft aus dem Leib gepresst. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, jeder Muskel seines Körpers stämmte sich gegen den Griff des Eisdrachen, doch es war klar, dass es kein Entkommen geben würde.  
>Dies war das Ende.<br>Eine Kälte durchdrang seinen Körper, die schlimmer brannte als jedes Feuer. Das Blut in seinen Adern erstarrte, und seine Haut wurde von einer dicken Schicht aus Eis überzogen. Jormags Augen bohrten sich in Ysmirs Kopf; er brüllte vor Schmerz. Dies war schlimmer als der Tod. Mit jeder Sekunde spürte er, wie seine Glieder taub wurden, als sie zu Eis erstarrten. Sein hellblondes Haar färbte sich schneeweiß und wurde von einer dünnen Schicht aus Frost bedeckt. Das Weiß in seinen blauen Augen verschwand und wurde durch ein unheimliches, eisiges Leuchten ersetzt. Der Drache hatte ihn verwandelt. Doch obwohl sein Körper den Kampf bereits verloren hatte, musste sein Geist gegen Jormags Einfluss bestehen. _Ich... werde...dir niemals dienen!_ Jormag drang tief in seinen Verstand ein, wie ein Eiszapfen, der sich in seinen Schädel bohrte. In seinem Kopf sah er undeutliche Bilder, Bilder von Tod und Zerstörung, Demonstrationen von Jormags Macht. Dann zeigte der Drache ihm Bilder seiner gefallenen Kameraden, niedergemetzelt von einer Schar Eisbrut. _NEIN! Sie sind nicht tot, das kann nicht sein! Ich werde nicht auf deine Lügen hereinfallen! Sie müssen entkommen sein, sie MÜSSEN!"_ Er wollte es nicht glauben. er _konnte_ es nicht glauben. Das war nur ein Trick, seinen Geist zu brechen. Oder... war es das? Sie waren nur noch zu acht, und gegen eine Armee Drachendiener würden selbst sie nicht lange bestehen. Die Bilder wurden klarer. Seine Freunde: Aela, Gunnar und Brinjolf, die Asura Floxx, Cahirah, Kriegsmeister Kento, Raegar Schwarzklaue...und Sif.  
>Seine geliebte Sif lag dort in einer Pfütze aus Blut, das Licht in ihren sonst strahlenden, grünen Augen erloschen.<br>Und damit war sein Wille endgültig gebrochen. Er wollte sterben. Er wollte nur noch sterben. Aber er wusste, dass ihm diese Gnade nicht erteilt würde.  
>Dann fiel er... tiefer, und immer tiefer, und als seine Beine den gefrorenen Boden berührten, spürte er nichts. Sein Körper gehorchte nun nicht mehr seinem Geist, sondern dem des Drachen. Hilflos sah er mit an, wie sein entstellter Leib mit klirrenden Schritten über den Boden stampfte. Nunmehr war der mächtige Norn nichts weiter als eine Hülle.<br>Ysmir Harvallson war nicht mehr.

Jormags Werk war getan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1: Aufbruch<strong>

„Ysmir! Ysmir, wach auf!"

Er vernahm eine zarte Stimme, und erblickte ein Paar grüner Augen, die ihn anstrahlten, als er die seinen aufschlug. „Mann, du schnarchst ja lauter als die Bärin! Jetzt komm, Großer, wir sind schon spät dran." Sif grinste und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ja, schon gut, du hast recht." gähnte Ysmir und stand mühselig auf. „Mit dem Schnarchen, oder damit, dass wir spät dran sind?" witzelte die rothaarige Norn. Ysmir seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, aber konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. „Sif, du bist manchmal unerträglicher als Gunnar und Brinjolf zusammen nach ein paar Krügen Met. Aber vermutlich hast du mit beidem recht."  
>Die Brüder Gunnar und Brinjolf waren alte Freunde von Ysmir, die sich ebenfalls für die Expedition in die Fernen Zittergipfeln gemeldet hatte. Brinjolf hatte zwar mehr Hirn als sein jüngerer Bruder geerbt, aber die Beiden waren unzertrennlich. Gunnar war ein draufgängerischer, aber trotzdem – oder vielleicht gerade deswegen – guter Krieger. Brinjolf war ein Elementarmagier und verstand es, die Elemente auf dem Schlachtfeld zu seinen Gunsten zu formen. Dass sie dabei waren freute Ysmir, denn obwohl die Reise immer noch gefährlich werden würde, wusste er die Gesellschaft der beiden immer zu schätzen. Dann war da noch Kriegsmeister Kento Ishimura, ein Menschenkrieger, dessen Vorfahren aus dem fernen Kontinent Cantha stammten. Er hatte sich unter den Wachsamen einen Namen gemacht, was aber nichts daran änderte, dass er kaum ein Wort mit anderen sprach, wenn es keine Befehle oder Einsatzbesprechungen waren. Ysmir hatte ihn nur ein- oder zweimal kämpfen sehen, aber er erkannte sofort, was für ein beeindruckender Kämpfer dieser Mensch war. Mit ihm würde selbst er es sich nicht verscherzen wollen, obwohl er beinahe doppelt so groß war. Außerdem mit von der Partie war der Charr-Ingenieur Raegar Schwarzklaue vom Orden der Gerüchte. Der ehemalige Legionär der Eisen-Legion war in einen Hinterhalt der Flammen-Legion geraten, den sein Trupp nicht überlebte. Als Gladium schloss er sich dem Orden an, und wurde für seine lange Zeit, die er bei ihm verbrachte, zum Lichtbringer ernannt. Was Ysmir an den Charr gefiel, war ihre Denkweise: Direkt und unkompliziert; wenn es ein Problem gibt, wird es ohne lange zu fackeln angegangen, und je härter das Problem, desto größer der Spaß. Genau so ein Charr war Raegar, auch wenn das seinen Kollegen vom Orden der Gerüchte nicht immer gefiel, aber zumindest hatten sie immer Feuerkraft dabei, wenn ein Plan mal nicht ganz so aufging, wie gedacht. Anders als Agentin Floxx, die sich ebenfalls gemeldet hatte. Die Asura-Nekromantin hatte für fast jede Situation einen funktionierenden Plan und hatte den Pakt in der Schlacht gegen Mordremoth unterstützt. Auch wenn viele ihr kritisch gegenüberstanden oder sie sogar fürchteten, weil sie häufig in der Schlacht gefallene Pakt-Soldaten wiederauferstehen lies, was zwar häufig ein entscheidender Vorteil war, aber von den meisten Nicht-Asura als unmoralisch oder sogar als Leichenschinderei angesehen wurde. Ysmir gefiel so etwas auch ganz und gar nicht, aber wenn es Leben in der Schlacht retten konnte, war es vielleicht zumindest teilweise vertretbar. Das letzte Mitglied des Aufklärungstrupps war die Sylvari-Mesmerin Cahirah. Über sie wusste Ysmir so gut wie nichts, außer, dass sie für die Abtei Hinweise über den Kampf früherer Rassen mit den Altdrachen sammelte. Dieses Wissen und ihre Fähigkeiten als Mesmerin würden in dieser Gruppe von unschätzbarem Wert sein.<br>„Bist du bald mal fertig, alter Mann?" Sif hatte es eilig. Die Waldläuferin kniete sich hin und kraulte ihren Wolf Schnee. „He, ich bin zwar kein Jungspund wie du, aber alt bin ich deswegen noch lange nicht!" brummte der Norn, als er seine Rüstung anzog. „Du kannst ja schon mal vorgehen, wenn du es nicht abwarten kannst." Sif sah ihn fragend an. „Und was soll ich _ihm_ dann sagen? _Ysmir kommt gleich, er muss nur noch seine Rüstung auf Hochglanz polieren!_" „Haha, sehr witzig... Ich komm ja schon!" Ysmir lies Sif nicht länger warten. "Alter Mann! Beim Wolf, dieses Weib macht mich noch verrückt..."

Sie gingen zur Großen Halle, vor deren Türen bereits ein bekanntes Gesicht auf sie wartete. „Ah, da seid ihr beiden ja, die andern warten schon auf euch!" „Siehst du, was hab ich dir gesagt?" flüsterte Sif ihrem Begleiter zu. Dieser beachtete ihren Kommentar nicht weiter und ging auf den jungen Norn zu. „Braham, schön Euch zu sehen!" „Ebenfalls, Ysmir. Sif." Er reichte beiden die Hand. „Ach, tut mir leid, Kleiner, du natürlich auch!" Er streichelte Schnee über den Kopf, der sich sichtlich darüber freute. „Na dann los, der Boss wartet schon. Ihr könnt froh sein, dass er so geduldig ist. Glaubt mir, wir mussten oft genug zusammen auf Taimi aufpassen. Irgendwann bringt die Kleine mich noch ins Grab!"  
>Nach dem Sieg über Mordremoth wurde die „neue Klinge des Schicksals" in ganz Tyria gefeiert, die mithilfe des Paktes den Drachen in den Tiefen der Maguuma-Einöde stellen und mit vereinter Kraft bezwingen konnten. Taimi wurde dank ihrer Erfindungen, die für den Sieg entscheidend waren, von den drei großen Kollegs in Rata Sum zum Ehrenmitglied ernannt. Der Rat war zuerst empört, dass diese Ehre einer so jungen Asura zu Teil wurde, aber niemand geringeres als Ratsmitglied Phlunt bürgte für das junge Genie. Er versprach Taimi, dass der Rat ihre Erfindungen nie wieder beschlagnahmen würde, so lange sie nicht für Tod und Zerstörung sorgten. Kasmeer Meade wurde von Königin Jennah wieder geadelt und ihr Familienerbe wurde ihr zurückgegeben. Sie wurde in der Schlacht von einem Mordrem verwundet, weswegen sie sich für längere Zeit erholen musste und mit Marjory Delaqua in Götterfels blieb. Rox' Verbleib war den meisten noch immer ein Rätsel, denn sie verschwand kurze Zeit nach der Schlacht. Aber der Rest der Gruppe wusste genau, was sie vorhatte: Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach Tribun Rytlock Brimstone.<p>

Braham, Ysmir und Sif betraten den Raum: Es war die Feuerstelle des Jägers über der Großen Halle von Hoelbrak. Der Raum war mit Wandteppichen und Trophäen behangen, die während dem Kampf gegen Zhaitan, Mordremoth und Scarlet Dornstrauch gesammelt wurden. Ysmir sah mehrere Podeste mit Abzeichen, seltsamen Artefakten und anderen Dingen, deren Herkunft oder Funktion er sich nicht ausmalen konnte. In der Mitte des langen Raumes war ein großer Tisch mit einer Karte der gesamten Zittergipfel, von den Überresten von Drokknars Schmiede nahe des Mahlstromgipfels bis zu den Fernen Zittergipfeln. Um den Tisch standen die Mitglieder des Aufklärungstrupps. Gunnar und Brinjolf unterhielten sich gelassen, wie immer. Raegar tüftelte an einer Art Kanone, die er vermutlich selbst zusammengebaut hatte, was nicht zwingend Gutes verhieß. Die anderen nahmen bereits die Karte in Augenschein. Ysmirs Blick wanderte durch den Raum über seine zukünftigen Kameraden hinweg und bleib schließlich an den Ketten hängen, an dem ein gewaltiger Zahn unten in der Großen Halle hing: Der Zahn des Altdrachen Jormag. Vor über eineinhalb Jahrhunderten erwachte der Eisdrache und vertrieb die Norn aus ihrer alten Heimat in den fernen Zittergipfeln. Dorthin würde Ysmir bald zurückkehren, wenn auch nur, um Informationen zu sammeln, die dabei helfen könnten, den Drachen ein für alle Mal zu vernichten.  
>„Ah, Ysmir, Sif, da seid Ihr ja!" Ysmir wurde wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung der Stimme, die seinen Namen nannte. Am anderen Ende des Tisches stand ein stattlicher, blonder Norn in prächtiger, eisblauer Rüstung. Sie war nicht sonderlich verziert, die Schultern und Handschuhe waren von mehreren Zacken überzogen, die man auch problemlos im Kampf einsetzen könnte. Seine Gesichtszüge strahlten eine gewisse Autorität aus, aber hatten auch etwas warmes, freundliches an sich. Er trug sein Haar und seinen Bart in geflochtenen Zöpfen, und an seiner Hüfte hingen zwei Äxte in Form eines Drachenkopfes. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie aus Eis geformt und waren von einem leichten, eisigen Dunst umgeben. Ysmir war bei dem Anblick des Norn von Ehrfurcht erfüllt. Er salutierte, wenn auch etwas verkrampft. „Kommandant, entschuldigt die Verspätung!" Der Norn lächelte. „Kein Grund, Euch zu entschuldigen, Ysmir Harvallson. Ihr hattet vermutlich Eure Gründe." Ysmir war sich nicht sicher, ob er dankbar sein oder sich schämen sollte. „Genau, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt! Vielleicht schläft Jormag ja von selbst wieder ein wenn wir lange genug warten!" spottete eine piepsige Stimme. Floxx meldete sich zu Wort, die sichtlich ungeduldig war. Die giftgrünen Augen der Asura funkelten Ysmir böse an, aber dieser blieb ruhig. Er wandte sich Sif zu, die bereits die Faust ballte, und wies ihr leise an, sich ebenfalls zu beruhigen. „Das war nicht angebracht, Floxx.". Die anfängliche Wärme in der Stimme des Kommandanten wich nun einem etwas strengerem, befehlendem Ton. „Ihr alle werdet bald zusmamen als ein Team arbeiten müssen, merkt Euch das. Wenn es nun keine weiteren Unterbrechungen gibt, fangen wir an." Er räusperte sich noch einmal und stützte sich dann auf dem massiven Tisch ab. „Ihr alle habt Euch für die gefährliche Aufgabe gemeldet, das Gebiet nördlich des Eisklammsunds auszukundschaften, um so viel wie möglich über den Standort des Altdrachen Jormag und über die Stärke dessen Armee herauszufinden. Damit das klar ist, dies soll keine Offensive sein. Ihr seid nur eine Hand voll Kämpfer, und der Pakt kann euch nur wenige Truppen zur Verfügung stellen. Sobald ihr den Eisklammsund hinter Euch gelassen habt, seid Ihr auf Euch allein gestellt. Ihr werdet vielleicht vereinzelt auf Jäger oder Kodan-Flüchtlinge stoßen. Ihr begebt Euch über die Wanderer-Hügel auf schnellstem Weg nach Norden zum Arundon-Tal, wo einige Einheiten des Paktes auf Euch warten werden. Sie helfen Euch, weiter nördlich zu kommen. Wie Ihr sicherlich mitbekommen habt, sind die Söhne Svanirs seit einigen Monaten aggressiver und zahlreicher als sonst geworden und machen den Eisklammsund nur noch schwer passierbar. Außerdem werdet Ihr dann einige Gletscherpässe überqueren müssen, es sei denn, Ihr wollt durch die Ausläufer des Drakkar-Sees schwimmen." „Der Drakkar-See gleicht inzwischen schon eher einem Meer als einem See." warf Brinjolf ein. „Da werden wir ziemlich lange schwimmen müssen, und das Wasser ist nicht nur furchtbar kalt, sondern auch voller Eisbrut. und gefährlicher Fische." „Und vor allem Eisbrut-Fische!" fügte Gunnar hinzu. „Da habt Ihr recht.", antwortete der Kommandant. „Deswegen rate ich Euch auch, über die Gletscher zu gehen. Allerdings ist dieser Weg ebenso tückisch wie beschwerlich. Vielleicht seht ihr jetzt, wie gefährlich diese Mission ist. Und in die Fernen Zittergipfel zu gelangen wird wohl noch der leichtere Teil des Ganzen sein." Seine Mine verfinsterte sich. „Ich erwarte viel von Euch, ich weiß. Aber diese Aufgabe ist von unschätzbarer Wichtigkeit. Wir müssen über Jormag so viel erfahren wie nur möglich, wenn wir es mit ihm aufnehmen wollen. Wir haben bereits zwei Altdrachen bezwungen, das ist wahr, aber wir haben das nicht ohne Verluste geschafft. Eure Informationen könnten tausende von Leben retten, vielleicht sogar das Schicksal von ganz Tyria entscheiden. Wir sind uns Jormags Macht längst nicht gänzlich bewusst, aber ich kenne seine Diener gut. Den Geist mit Versprechungen von unermesslicher Macht zu vergiften, ist eine schreckliche Kraft, die Jormag seit Jahrhunderten benutzt. Ihr kennt alle die Geschichte von Svanir, zumindest die Norn unter Euch. Fast jeder, der sich dem Drachen entgegenstellt, stirbt oder wird verdorben. Womöglich schicke ich Euch alle in den Tod... oder Schlimmeres."<p>

Ysmir erschauderte, als er den letzten Satz hörte. „Das ganze ist also ein Himmelfahrtskommando." Aus dem hinteren Teil des Raums trat eine junge Norn hervor. Sie trug eine goldene Rüstung, die sogar noch prächtiger war als die des Kommandanten, obwohl sie ziemlich wenig verdeckte, was bei den Norn aber fast schon üblich war. Der hellblaue Stoff hatte die selbe Farbe wie ihre Augen und ihre auffällige Körperbemalung, die zugleich elegant und wild aussah. Ihr blondes Haar war hinten mit einem Zopf zusammengebunden, der ihr fast bis zur Hüfte reichte. Auf der Stirn trug sie eine Art Diadem, das aussah, als wäre es aus Eis gemacht. Ysmir musterte die Norn, als Sif ihn plötzlich etwas unsanft mit dem Ellbogen anstupste. „He da, starrst du ihr etwa auf die..." „Verdammt, Sif, du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst..." „Pssst!" Brinjolf wies die beiden an, ihr Streitgespräch auf später zu verschieben. Der Kommandant fuhr fort. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Diese Abenteurer sind durchaus fähig; ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie der Sache gewachsen sind. Außerdem haben sie einen kompetenten Anführer. Nicht wahr, Ysmir?" „W...Was... ich? Anführer? Also ich... ich meine..." Ysmir war vollkommen überrascht. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er das Kommando über die Gruppe haben würde. Zuerst wusste er nicht, was er antworten sollte. Erst als Sif ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte fand er wieder seinen Mut. „Natürlich, Kommandant. Habt Dank." Ysmir senkte den Kopf leicht in einer Art Verbeugung. „Ihr wirkt ja überrascht. Hätte ich Euch das eher mitteilen sollen? Nun, ich finde Ihr seit dafür bestens geeignet. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, Ihr habt Eure Führungsqualitäten bereits mehrmals bewiesen. Außerdem kennt ihr einen großen Teil der Gruppe und damit ihre Stärken und Schwächen." Damit hatte er auch irgendwie recht, dachte Ysmir. Sif, Gunanr und Brinjolf kannte er selbstverständlich bestens. Kriegsmeister Kento hatte er zumindest einige Male kämpfen sehen und von den anderen hatte er zumindest schon gehört. Schließlich hatte er eine verlässliche Quelle.  
>Der Kommandant atmete tief durch. „Noch eine Sache bevor ihr geht..." Er zeigte auf einen Punkt auf der Karte. „Nordöstlich des Eisklammsunds liegt die Ruine eines uralten Turms: Dem Auge des Nordens. Niemand weiß, wer ihn erbaut hat, aber die Ebon-Vorhut hatte ihn wohl einst als Operationsbasis benutzt. Dort soll sich außerdem die "Halle der Monumente" befinden." „Die Halle, in der einst das Spähbecken war, das die Flammensucher benutzten..." Kriegsmeister Kento meldete sich plötzlich zu Wort. Es war nicht üblich, dass er über Dinge redete, die nicht Teil eines Schlachtplans waren. „Das Spähbecken zeigte ihnen eine Vision von den Zerstörern. Aber damals wussten sie noch nicht, dass sie nur die Diener von Primordius waren." „Ihr wisst viel darüber, Kriegsmeister." merkte der Kommandant an. „In Euren Adern fließt Heldenblut, das spüre ich. Einige Nachfahren dieser „Flammensucher" sind in Besitz einer Art Portalstein. Unsere... gemeinsame Freundin gab mir solch einen Stein." Kento nickte. „Ich weiß, von wem Ihr sprecht. Aber wenn Ihr einen dieser Portalsteine habt, warum können wir nicht einfach den benutzen?" fragte er.<br>„Glaubt mir, wenn es so einfach wäre, hätte ich mir das ganze Gerede eben erspart." erwiderte der Norn. „Der Stein funktioniert nicht ganz wie ein Portal, man reist nicht direkt dorthin. Es ist mehr eine... Erinnerung. Ich weiß auch nicht genau, wie es funktioniert, aber vielleicht werde ich mit Euch Kontakt aufnehmen können, sobald Ihr dort seid." Nun meldete sich auch Gunnar zu Wort. „Aber wie wollt Ihr denn wissen, wann wir dort sind? Wir werden Euch ja nicht einfach einen Brief schreiben können..." „Das ist das Schlauste, was ich je aus deinem Mund gehört habe, Bruder!" lachte Brinjolf. „Ihr habt recht, Gunnar, das werde ich nicht wissen können, aber der Stein wird es. Sobald jemand diese uralten Hallen betritt, wird er es merken. Und dann werden wir sehen, ob es funktioniert." erklärte der Kommandant.  
>Er blickte noch einmal jeden in der Runde an, bevor er zum Schluss kam. „Meine tapferen Freunde, wisst, dass ganz Tyria Euch dankt, dass Ihr diese Bürde auf Euch nehmt. Wenn Ihr heimkehrt, wird man Euch als Helden feiern, und wer von Euch fällt, auf den wird das Glas erhoben, und die Skalden werden ihre Namen rufen, auf dass man sich ihrer erinnere, bis ans Ende aller Tage!" Die Gruppe jubelte dem Kommandanten zu. Er verstand es, wie man Leute motivierte. „Nun nehmt Euch Zeit, Eure Sachen zu packen und Euch noch einmal zu verabschieden, denn es wartet eine lange Reise auf Euch."<br>„Ich werde mit Euch gehen!" Die blonde Norn trat entschlossen vor. „Was? Nein, das ist ehrenhaft von dir, aber das geht nicht. Ich brauche dich hier." Der Kommandant schüttelte den Kopf. „Wozu denn?" erwiderte die Norn. „Ich bin eine Wächterin, die Gruppe könnte mich viel besser gebrauchen!" „Nein! Es ist zu gefährlich! Ich.." Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie laut er geworden war. Die anderen standen verwirrt da und hatten keine Ahnung, was eigentlich vor sich ging. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder beruhigte und nach einem langen Seufzer fortfuhr. „Nun gut, dann wirst du mit ihnen gehen. Aber versprich mir, dass du kein Risiko eingehst." Obwohl der Kommandant flüsterte, verstand Ysmir, was er sagte, und er hätte schwören können, dass er ein klein wenig Angst in dessen Stimme hörte. „Die ganze Mission ist ein einziges Risiko. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich zurückkomme, und die anderen werde ich mitbringen." Ysmir bewunderte die Selbstsicherheit der Wächterin. Sie hatte recht, auf so einer gefährlichen Reise war ein Wächter eine große Hilfe. „Nun gut, ich wünsche Euch allen viel Glück. Mögen die Geister der Wildnis über Euch wachen."Bevor sie gingen, wandte der Kommandant sich der Wächterin zu. „Aela, ich will noch eben mit dir reden." Aela, so lautete ihr Name also. Ysmir und die anderen gingen hinaus, gefolgt von Braham.

„Na, das war ja mal eine Ansprache." Ysmir schaute auf Brahams Bein. Ihm war schon vorhin aufgefallen, dass er leicht hinkte. „Mein Bein? Ja, ist noch immer nicht ganz verheilt. Das wird wohl auch nie wieder, aber es stört mich kaum, außer wenn ich eine Weile rennen muss. Deswegen komme ich auch nicht mit, ich würde euch nur aufhalten. Aber ihr habt jetzt ja eine Wächterin!" Sif wurde neugierg. „Wer ist sie denn eigentlich?" „Aela Freyasdottir. Noch nie von ihr gehört? Sie hat gegen die Söhne Svanirs gekämpft und schon unzählige ihrer Champions in die Knie gezwungen." „Warum war der Kommandant so aufgebracht, als sie mitgehen wollte?" fragte sie. Ysmir glaubte, die Antwort bereits zu kennen. „Sie ist seine Tochter."

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!" Wütend stemmte er sich auf den Tisch. „Du weißt nicht, was dich dort erwarten wird!" „Ich war schon im Eisklammsund und habe gegen die Eisbrut gekämpft, das weißt du ganz genau! Die sind kein Problem für mich!" „Das ist nicht das Problem, aber der Weg in die Fernen Zittergipfel ist viel zu gefährlich! Außerdem weiß niemand, was dahinter liegt. Aber dir ist das alles anscheinend egal! Du bist noch fast ein Kind, Aela!" „Sag das nie wieder!" Aela war inzwischen noch lauter als ihr Vater geworden und zeigte wütend mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr, aber woher kannst du das schon wissen, du warst doch eh nie für mich da!"  
>Diese Worte trafen ihn härter als jeder Hieb, den er bisher in der Schlacht abbekommen hatte. Sie waren wahr. „Es... tut mir leid, Aela." Er senkte den Kopf, und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wange. All die Jahre, in denen er bei der Frau, die er liebte, und seiner Tochter hätte sein können, war er umhergezogen auf der Suche nach seiner Legende. Als er Aela das erste mal sah, war sie bereits eine junge Erwachsene. Er war nicht da, als sie das Licht der Welt erblickte, und auch nicht, als ihre Mutter diese verließ. Da fragte er sich, was für ein Vater er eigentlich war. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte öfter bei dir sein können. Deine Mutter..." Er hielt inne. „Sie hatte mir wahrscheinlich nie ganz verziehen, dass ich sie verlassen habe. Ich habe sie geliebt, aber ich schätze, ich war wohl noch zu jung, um sesshaft zu werden. Ich wollte mir einen Namen machen, wie mein Vater und seine Väter vor ihm, und eines Tages unsere Heimat von Jormag zurückerobern... den Rest der Geschichte kennst du ja." Aela nickte. Sie hatte ihren Vater noch nie so gesehen. Selbst im Kampf gegen die Drachen, in dem er unzählige Mitstreiter verlor, war er nie verwundbarer gewesen als jetzt. Sie ging auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in die Arme. „Du hast recht, Vater. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich glaube, Mutter war dir nicht böse. Sie hat dich einfach nur vermisst. Wir haben dich vermisst. Aber wenn du nicht den Pakt gegründet hättest, wären wir wahrscheinlich alle bereits tot oder von irgendeinem Drachen versklavt worden." „Nun ja, ich habe ihn ja nicht gegründet..." warf er ein. „Du hast aber mehr getan als jeder andere in Tyria, um Zhaitan aufzuhalten. Und du warst es, der die Klinge des Schicksals wiederbelebt hat. Und dann hast du eine neue Gruppe zum Sieg gegen den nächsten Altdrachen geführt. Du hattest genug Gründe. Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen können." „Deswegen wollte ich ja, dass du hier bleibst. Aber das ist jetzt deine Chance, mich stolz zu machen. Versprich mir nur, dass du zurückkommst!" „Ich verspreche es dir." Sie gab ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging hinaus, um sich auf die Reise vorzubereiten.<p>

„Boss?" Braham betrat den Raum. „Eir wollte noch mit dir reden." „Ah, sehr gut, ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg." antwortete der Norn. „Nicht nötig, alter Freund." erwiderte eine Stimme. „Mutter?" Braham war überrascht, als seine Mutter plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte. „Ich dachte du... ach, egal." „Ich habe mich doch entschieden, herzukommen. So konnte ich noch einen Blick auf die Truppe werfen, die unser Kommandant zusammengestellt hat. Ich bin beeindruckt!" Eir Stegalkin und ihr Wolf Garm kamen herein und gingen zum Tisch in der Mitte. Garm stupste den Norn zur Begrüßung mit der Schnauze am Bein an. Er beugte sich runter und streichelte den Wolf. „Sie sind die besten, die ich finden konnte. Aber manchmal ist das Beste nicht genug..." „Ja, das weiß ich ganz genau. Jeder macht Fehler, und meiner war es, den Snaff mit dem Leben bezahlen musste..." „Eir, du weißt genau, dass es nicht deine Schuld war, das hatten wir doch schon oft. Selbst wenn du Logan gezwungen hättest, zu bleiben, hättet ihr ohne den Pakt keine Chance gehabt. Kralkatorrik wird der nächste sein, sobald wir Jormag ein für alle Mal vernichtet haben, und dann werden wir Snaff rächen können." „Ha, du hast wieder dieses Etwas, das ich sofort in dir gespürt habe, als ich dich damals bei der Großen Jagd das erste Mal sah. Und genau das habe ich auch gespürt, als ich diese tapferen Kämpfer gesehen habe. Ich habe keine Zweifel. Die Geister werden auf ihrer Reise über sie wachen.  
>Sie werden es schaffen, Denngar."<p>

Denngar seufzte und starrte auf den Zahn, der unten in der Großen Halle hing.

„Das hoffe ich..."


	2. Kapitel 2: Ein Sturm zieht auf

**Kapitel 2: Ein Sturm zieht auf**

Als am nächsten Tag die morgendliche Sonne ihre Strahlen auf die schneebedeckten Dächer und Wege von Hoelbrak warf, versammelten die Mitglieder des Trupps sich am östlichen Tor, das in die Wanderer-Hügel führte. Dort stand bereits der Kommandant, um noch einmal jedem persönlich zu danken, viel Glück zu wünschen und sich zu verabschieden. „Ganz Tyria zählt auf Euch. Oder, wie wir Norn sagen würden, die Zeit Eurer Legenden ist angebrochen! Wir werden uns wieder sehen, sobald Ihr das Auge des Nordens erreicht habt!" Als letztes wandte er sich Ysmir zu:  
>„Enttäuscht mich nicht, Ysmir Harvallson. Ich habe Euch nicht umsonst zum Anführer ernannt. Vielleicht wird es sogar Eure größte Herausforderung sein, diese Gruppe zusammenzuhalten." Ysmir sah vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie die Mitglieder des Trupps sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gingen. Es würde gewiss schwierig werden, eine missmutige Asura, einen unberechenbaren Charr, den rauflustigen Gunnar und vor allem die launische Sif unter Extrembedingungen zur Zusammenarbeit zu bringen. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben." versicherte Ysmir seinen Vorgesetzten. „Das ist genau, was ich hören wollte. Wenn ich jemandem diese Aufgabe zutraue, dann Euch." Denngar klopfte Ysmir auf die Schulter. „ Nun, dann will ich Euch nicht länger aufhalten. Kehrt wohlbehalten zurück, mein Freund." „Beim Wolf, das werde ich." antwortete Ysmir und nickte zum Abschied. Denngars Worte hatten ihm Zuversicht gegeben. Er blickte ihm noch eine Weile nach und drehte sich schließlich zu seinen Gefährten um. „Dann ist es jetzt so weit. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid gut vorbereitet." Er hielt kurz inne und lies seinen Blick über die Gruppe schweifen. „Will vielleicht noch jemand etwas loswerden?" fragte er, und im selben Moment wurde er sich bewusst wie unnötig diese Frage eigentlich war. Und er war nicht der einzige, der so empfand. „Ihr könntet mit Eurer Angewohnheit, unnütze Fragen zu stellen, anfangen." Wieder einmal raunte ihn die Nekromantin Floxx an. „Wenn wir mit der Gruppentherapie fertig sind, können wir dann ja endlich unserer Pflicht nachgehen!" „Hoffen wir mal, dass sie wenigstens halb so gut zaubert wie sie meckern kann..." flüsterte Sif. Dennoch schienen nicht alle so übel gelaunt zu sein wie Floxx. „Ich freue mich darauf, mit Euch allen zusammenzuarbeiten." Ysmir war überrascht, als sich die Sylvari plötzlich zu Wort meldete. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das sonderbare Leuchten, das sie umgab. Ihre Haut war hellblau und an manchen Stellen etwas dunkler, wie die Maserung eines Baumes, an anderen war das lilafarbene Leuchten sehr stark und pulsierte in regelmäßigen Abständen. Ihre Haare hatten eine ähnliche Farbe und waren wie eine Wurzel gewunden, die ihr bis zur Schulter reichte. Genau so seltsam, wenn auch gleichzeitig elegant, war ihre Kleidung. Ysmir erkannte einige Teile der Abtei Dumand, aber ihr Oberteil sah aus, als wäre es aus Blütenblättern gemacht. „Welche Geheimnisse wohl in den Fernen Zittergipfeln auf uns warten? Finden wir es heraus!" Ysmir konnte nicht anders, als ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln zuzustimmen. Er freute sich, dass zumindest eines der Mitglieder offen bereit war, mit den anderen zu arbeiten. Und noch mehr freute er sich, als die Sylvari sein Lächeln erwiderte. Dann spürte er eine Hand an seinem Rücken. „Unsere Pflanzenfreundin hat recht, gehen wir!" Sif ging zügig los und schleifte Ysmir mit, der nicht verstand, warum sie plötzlich so aufgebracht war. War sie etwa eifersüchtig? Die anderen folgten den beiden und so ließen sie Hoelbrak hinter sich. Die Reise hatte begonnen.<p>

„Sie ist schon hübsch, für eine Sylvari..." Sif, Schnee und Ysmir liefen in etwa Abstand zu den anderen, damit sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten. „Ähm... ich weiß nicht, warum du das jetzt ansprichst, Sif." erwiderte Ysmir verwirrt. In Wirklichkeit wusste er genau, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Ach komm schon. Du hast sie angeglotzt wie ein Grawl, dem man ein Totem unter die Nase reibt." „Meinst du das ernst, Mädchen? Nur weil ich mich freue, dass wenigstens einer von denen kooperieren will?" „Wenn die anderen nicht wollen, müssen wir sie eben dazu zwingen." „Glaubst du das etwa wirklich? Dass man ein Bündnis erzwingen kann? Nein, Sif. Wir sind neun – ok, zehn, wenn wir Schnee dazu zählen – gegen eine Armee von Svanir, Eisbrut und weiß der Wolf was noch. Wir haben nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance, sofern wir nicht alle an einem Strang ziehen." Sif schwieg für eine Weile. Schließlich seufzte sie und gab Ysmir recht. „Gut, du hast mich überzeugt. Vielleicht war ich ein klein wenig eingeschnappt... hör auf so zu grinsen!" Ysmir konnte nicht anders. Da hatte sie es doch noch zugegeben. „Du meinst eifersüchtig? Ach Sif, mach dir doch keine Sorgen. Du bist und bleibst die einzige Frau, die mich interessiert." „Hmm, ich hab grad nicht zugehört, kannst du das nochmal wiederholen?" Sie beugte sich rüber und gab Ysmir einen Kuss. „Meinst du, wir können einen kleinen Abstecher zu dem Thermalbädern machen?" Ysmir versuchte, die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und sich wieder auf seine Befehle zu konzentrieren. Es gelang ihm nur schwer, aber dann gesellten sich Brinjolf und Gunnar zu ihnen. „Ich freue mich für euch beide, aber wollt ihr das nicht auf ein andermal verschieben? Die Sylvari stellt schon komische Fragen." sagte Brinjolf und stimmte auf das Lachen seines Bruders ein. „Sie hat gefragt, was es mit dem Küssen auf sich hat. Ich hätte ihr es ja gezeigt, aber mein langweiliger Bruder hat mich mitgeschleift. Wollte nicht, dass ich sie ihm wegschnappe!" erzählte Gunnar, während er Brinjolf etwas stärker auf die Schulter klopfte, der aufgrund seiner für einen Norn sehr schmalen Gestalt fast umkippte. „Ihr zwei habt mir ja grade noch gefehlt!" Ysmir stützte Brinjolf ab und wies die zwei anderen an, kurz Halt zu machen, damit der Rest der Gruppe auch aufschließen konnte. „Oh, tut mir Leid, Bruder." Gunnar zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal vergesse ich einfach, wie kräftig ich bin." „Ach echt? Du prahlst aber ganz schön oft damit. Schon ok."  
>Die anderen waren nun auch bei den vier Norn angekommen. „Was ist denn los, Aela? Ihr seht besorgt aus." stellte Ysmir fest. Die Wächterin zeigte mit dem Finger nach vorne auf die Brücke vor der Doppelsporn-Freistatt. Sie war die Freistatt der Löwengarde, die am nächsten an Hoelbrak lag, und einen wichtigen Zufluchtsort für die reisenden Händler darstellte. Tatsächlich hatten zwei Söhne Svanirs eine kümmerliche Barrikade aus einem Baumstamm und ein paar Brettern errichtet. „Und?" fragte Sif. „Die Svanir machen das doch ständig. Erfolg haben sie damit eh nie." „Fällt Euch denn gar nichts auf? Die Löwengarde hätte sich doch sofort darum gekümmert. Sie hätten es überhaupt nicht erst zugelassen, dass sie die Straßensperre aufbauen." Ysmir streichte beunruhigt über seinen Bart, während er die Freistatt beobachtete. Kein Löwengardist war zu sehen, weder die Wachen an den Toren noch die üblichen Patrouillen, keine Menschenseele weit und breit. „Ihr habt Recht, Aela, das ist ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise sind hier doch etliche Händler und Reisende unterwegs, aber plötzlich scheint außer uns und den Svanir hier niemand zu sein." Aela nickte. „Genau das meine ich. Etwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl." Plötzlich zückte der Charr-Ingenieur seine Waffe. „Sie haben uns bemerkt!"<br>Einer der Svanir hatte seine Waffe ebenfalls gezogen und rief seinen Kameraden zu sich. „Da vorne! Die sehen nicht wie Händler aus. Die sind bewaffnet. Sag den anderen Bescheid." Der andere Svanir holte ein gezacktes, vereistes Kriegshorn hervor. Er wollte gerade hinein blasen, als Ysmir auf die beiden zugeprescht kam. Der Norn schwang sich mit einem Satz in die Lüfte und lies seinen Kriegshammer auf die Barrikade niedergehen. Die Söhne Svanirs sprangen zur Seite, als das Holz zerbarst und ihnen um die Ohren flog. Der größere von ihnen landete unsanft auf dem Bauch und brauchte einen Moment, um sich aufzurappeln. Der andere war wesentlich flinker und blies in das Kriegshorn. Doch dies konnte ihn nicht retten, denn eine halbe Sekunde später lies Ysmir seinen Hammer auf ihn niederfahren und schleuderte ihn zu Boden, wo er regungslos liegen blieb.  
>Doch plötzlich lies ein Schrei Ysmir herumwirbeln. Der andere Svanir kam mit erhobenem Streitkolben auf ihn zugestürmt und war nur noch einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren, und die Waffe des Svanir kam wie in Zeitlupe auf ihn zu, immer näher, und plötzlich war sie nur noch eine Fingerbreite von Ysmirs Schädel entfernt. Angstschweiß lief ihm über das Gesicht. Dann blieb der Svanir auf einmal wie versteinert stehen. Da bemerkte Ysmir den Pfeil, der in dessen Brust steckte. Der Sohn Svanirs brach vor Ysmirs Füße zusammen und hauchte sein Leben aus. Hinter ihm stand Sif, die ihren Fuß auf den Körper des Norn abstützte, und den Pfeil mit einem kräftigen Ruck herauszog, um ihn wieder in den Köcher zu stecken. „Danke, Sif. Das war knapp." Ysmir wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Wenn du es nicht einmal mehr mit zwei auf einmal aufnehmen kannst, hättest du vielleicht lieber daheim bleiben sollen." Sif sah Ysmir wütend an, doch dann fing sie an zu lachen. „Schon ok, Ysmir. Du passt auf mich auf, und ich auf dich. Und Schnee auf uns beide." „Wir hätten doch über die Thermalbäder gehen sollen..."<br>„He, ihr hättet uns ruhig auch noch was übrig lassen können!" Gunnar, der sich schon auf einen Kampf gefreut hatte, steckte seine Äxte beleidigt weg. „Du wirst deinen Kampf noch früh genug bekommen. Er hat die anderen Svanir gewarnt; es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis noch mehr von ihnen hier auftauchen. Deshalb sollten wir uns beeilen."

Ysmir wies die anderen auf, weiter zu gehen und so betraten sie die Freistatt. Wie Ysmir befürchtet hatte, war sie vollkommen verlassen. Weder Händler noch Löwengardisten waren zu sehen. Aela sah sich nachdenklich um. „Wo sind alle hin?" „Haben die Svanir sie vielleicht erwischt?" fragte Raegar. „Warum sind hier dann keine Leichen? Kein Blut, keine Kampfspuren, nichts..." Brinjolf schien angestrengt nachzudenken. „Was ist los, Bruder?" fragte Gunnar. „Ich spüre etwas. Ich glaube, hier ist Magie am Werk." antwortete Brinjolf. Er wandte sich Cahirah zu. „Ihr seid doch eine Mesmerin, oder? Spürt Ihr das auch?" Die Sylvari nickte. Dann ging sie zur Mitte der Freistatt und schloss die Augen. Die Luft um sie herum fing an zu vibrieren, als sie etwas vor sich hin murmelte. Dann wurde das Vibrieren stärker, bis die ganze Freistatt plötzlich zu zittern schien. Ysmir wurde schwindelig, und er sah nur noch verschwommene Züge. „Ich glaube mir wird übel!" stöhnte Gunnar. Brinjolf schien es nicht viel auszumachen. „Sie lüftet den Schleier..." „Kann sie das nicht auch irgendwie anders machen?" Plötzlich fiel er zu Boden, als die Mesmerin ihr Werk beendete und sich die grausame Wahrheit offenbarte. „Bei den Geistern der Wildnis..." Ysmir und die andern standen mit offenem Mund da, die Augen vor Entsetzen aufgerissen. Die Freistatt war plötzlich völlig verwüstet. Die Mauern waren vollständig mit Eis überzogen und an einigen Stellen ragten riesige, dunkle Zacken aus korrumpiertem Eis empor. Im Hof lagen mindestens zehn Leichen von Löwengardisten, einige von ihnen eingefroren, von Eisscherben durchbohrt oder grässlich entstellt. Die Luft war auf einen Schlag bitterkalt. Die Eisbrut hatte hier gewütet. Doch irgendein mächtiger Mesmer muss das ganze hinter einer Illusion versteckt haben.  
>Die Truppe war so schockiert, dass sie die Svanir und die Eisbrut auf den Zinnen nicht bemerkten. Nur Aela sah rechtzeitig, wie einer der verdorbenen Norn seinen Bogen spannte. „PASST AUF!" schrie sie, als ein Pfeil auf die Mesmerin, die noch immer ungedeckt in der Mitte des Hofes stand, zuschnellte. Aela umklammerte ihren Stab und machte eine horizontale Bewegung mit ihrer linken Hand, woraufhin sich eine Wand aus Licht vor Cahirah formte. Als der Pfeil die Wand berührte, verschwand er in einem grellen Lichtblitz, der auf den Schützen zuraste und ihn mit voller Wucht von den Zinnen schleuderte. „Ha! Das hat er nicht kommen sehen! Nicht schlecht, Wächterin!" rief Gunnar und zückte seine Äxte, um sie einem Svanir in den Schädel zu rammen, der von den Zinnen gesprungen und auf ihn zu gerannt kam. „Danke, schätze ich." Aela rammte ihren Stab auf den Boden und hielt ihn mit beiden Händen fest. „Bärin, gib mir Kraft!" Mit diesen Worten entfesselte sie eine Welle von Magie, die einige der Svanir ringsum, die nun auch von Norden her in die Freistatt gestürmt kamen, zu Boden riss. Als Ysmir von der Welle berührt wurde, fühlte er sich auf einmal stärker als sonst und voller Energie. Der nächste Svanir bekam diese Kraft zu spüren, als Ysmirs Hammer ihn gegen die Mauern der Freistatt schmetterte. Sif und Schnee beschäftigten sich derweil mit zwei Eisbrut-Kriegern, während Gunnar seinem Bruder den Rücken deckte, der eine Beschwörungsformel sprach, die ein Gewitter aus Eisscherben auf die Svanir an den Nordtoren der Freistatt regnen lies. Raegar schoss mit seiner Pistole um sich was das Zeug hielt, und erledigte hier und da ein paar Feinde auf den Zinnen. Cahirah hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder gesammelt und analysierte das Geschehen. Einer der Eisbrut auf den Zinnen hatte gerade Sif im Visier. Die Sylvari hob ihre Hand und malte mit ausgestrecktem Zeige- und Mittelfinger einige Symbole in die Luft. Eine Sekunde später schrie der Schütze auf und lies seinen Bogen fallen, bevor er umfiel und sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen krümmte. Doch plötzlich kam ein verdorbener Wolf auf die Sylvari zugeprescht und sprang ihr mit offenem Maul an den Hals. Das Biest stürzte verdutzt zu Boden, als sich die Mesmer-Illusion in Luft auflöste. Bevor es verarbeitet hatte, was eben passiert war, stürzte sich Schnee auf das Tier und machte kurzen Prozess mit ihm. Kriegsmeister Kento hatte am Südtor mit fünf Gegnern zu kämpfen. Ysmir eilte ihm zur Hilfe und rammte einem der Eisbrut-Norn seinen Hammer in den Rücken. Er wollte sich gerade dem nächsten Feind zuwenden, als vor ihm drei kopflose Körper zu Boden gingen. Geschockt sah er Kento an, der bereits den nächsten Feind mit seinem Katana durchbohrt hatte. „Ihr seid wirklich ein geschickter Kämpfer." Kento lächelte. Das tat er nicht oft. „Ihr ebenfalls. Aber ich würde vermutlich trotzdem gegen Euch gewinnen. Ihr setzt auf rohe Stärke. Ich auf Schnelligkeit." fügte er hinzu. „Hoffen wir einfach, dass es nicht dazu kommen wird. Aber gegen ein kleines Trainings-Duell mit Euch hätte ich nichts einzuwenden." merkte Ysmir an. Kento nickte. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre. Ihr wärt ein guter Gegner." Sif rammte währenddessen einem Svanir, der ihr zu Nahe kam, einen ihrer Pfeile in die Kehle, zog in heraus und schoss ihn auf den Eisbrut-Schützen oben auf der Mauer, der sich von dem Mesmer-Zauber erholt hatte.<br>„Ich glaube, das war der letzte!" rief sie den anderen zu. Gunnar sah, wie sich einer der Körper erhob, und rammte ihm die Axt ins Mark. „Nein, DAS war der letzte." „Ihr Idiot!" schrie Floxx Gunnar an. „Den wollte ich gerade wiederbeleben! Wir hätten ihn verhören können, vielleicht hätte er uns verraten, wer hinter der Illusion steckt!" „Ihr könnt Tote vollständig wiederbeleben? Nicht nur als willenlose Diener?" fragte Brinjolf. „Nein, aber der hier war noch nicht tot, nur bewusstlos." entgegnete die Nekromantin. Gunnar zuckte mit den Achseln. „Naja, jetzt ist er es. Der hätte bestimmt eh nichts gewusst." Floxx kochte vor Wut. Ysmir war sich sicher, dass diese Asura mit ihren Blicken hätte töten können, wenn sie wollte. „Wer auch immer diese Illusion aufrecht erhielt, kann nicht weit sein." erklärte Cahirah. „Er muss sich noch in den Wanderer-Hügeln befinden." „Wir haben keine Zeit, nach ihm zu suchen, wir müssen weiter. Wenn die Eisbrut schon so nah an Hoelbrak ist und nun schon mächtige Mesmer-Magie einsetzt, müssen wir uns sputen." beschloss Ysmir.

Sie verließen die gefallene Freistatt und gingen nach Norden, kamen aber schon bald an noch eine weitere Straßensperre der Svanir. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen..." seufzte Ysmir. „Das wäre die ideale Gelegenheit, meine neuste Erfindung zu testen!" Raegar Schwarzklaue holte die seltsame Kanone, an der er gebastelt hatte, hervor und präsentierte sie stolz. „Es ist eine kleine Kanone mit explosiven Kugeln. ähnlich wie Granaten. Ein Granatwerfer, sozusagen." „Habt ihr Charr nicht schon so etwas? Diese seltsamen, riesigen Gewehre, ihr wisst schon." fragte Sif. „Ihr meint wohl die Charrzookas, nun, das sind Raketenwerfer. Riesig, unhandlich, und nur auf lange Strecken zu gebrauchen. Mein Schätzchen hier verschießt die Granaten in einer ballistischen Flugbahn, die -" „Danke, die Kurzfassung wäre mir doch etwas lieber..." unterbrach ihn Sif. „Hrmpf... na gut: Der Vorteil ist, dass er auch auf kurze Reichweite funktioniert und man damit auch präziser zielen kann. Und man muss nicht nach jedem Schuss nachladen!" Der Ingenieur war voll in seinem Element. „Na gut, Raegar, dann zeigt mal, was das Ding so drauf hat!" sagte Ysmir. „Gerne doch!" Der Charr trat vor und musterte die Straßensperre. Zu seinem Glück hatten die Svanir ihn noch nicht bemerkt, da sie gerade zu streiten schienen. Dann atmete er tief ein und feuerte. Die Kugel flog in hohem Bogen auf die Straßensperre zu und rollte noch ein zwei Meter, bis sie von der Barrikade gestoppt wurde. Die beiden Svanir wurden aus ihrem Streit gerissen und starrten entgeistert auf die Kugel. „Sollte das Ding nicht explodieren?" meinte Sif. „Hmm... vielleicht ein Blindgä-" Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem ohrenbetäubendem Knall unter, als die Kugel in einem gewaltigen Feuerball in die Luft ging. Raegars Fell sträubte sich und er sprang zurück. „Kanonen und Eisen, was für ein Knall!" Eine Druckwelle fegte über die Gruppe wie ein Sturmwind hinweg. Als sich der Rauch gelegt hatte, war an der Stelle, an der die Straßensperre war, nur noch ein schwarzer, qualmender Krater. Als Sif aus dem Staunen heraus kam, blickte sie den Charr und seine Erfindung an. „Das... war mehr, als ich erwartet hätte." Raegar starrte entsetzt auf den Krater. „Ich... sollte vielleicht die Sprengstoff-Mischung noch etwas optimieren. Oder nur die Hälfte nehmen." „Das könnte uns noch nützlich werden." meinte Ysmir. „Aber bei dem Krach hört man uns über Kilometer hinweg. Wir sollten schleunigst weiter, sonst wartet schon der nächste Kampf auf uns."  
>Sie gingen links an dem Krater vorbei über einen kleinen, schneebedeckten Hügel. Als sie oben angekommen waren, sahen sie bereits zwei weitere Gruppen von je drei Svanir neben ein paar Zelten stehen, die bereits die Waffen gezückt hatten. Die Explosion hatte sie aufgeschreckt. Ysmir und die anderen gingen in Deckung. „Na toll, da warten schon die nächsten auf uns... Schalten wir sie schnell aus - und möglichst leise!" befahl Ysmir, und wandte sich beim letzten Teil des Satzes dem Charr zu. „Hey, was beim Raben ist das da hinten?" Brinjolf zeigte nach vorne. Hinter den beiden Svanir-Gruppen kam eine riesige Kreatur angestampft. Sie war nahezu vollständig mit Eis überzogen und lief gebückt auf die Arme gestützt, wie ein Gorilla. „So etwas habe ich schon oft gesehen. Das waren einmal gewöhnliche Norn, die von mächtigen Schamanen verwandelt wurden." erklärte Aela. „Das Ding war einmal ein Norn? Das sieht eher aus wie ein entstellter Charr. Ähm, nicht persönlich gemeint, Raegar." sagte Sif. Ysmir beugte sich zu Aela rüber. „Ihr sagtet, Ihr seid denen schon begegnet. Was schlagt ihr vor, Aela?" Die Wächerin dachte nach. „Nun, eigentlich sind die kein großes Problem. Naja, groß schon, aber kein Problem. Sie sind extrem langsam und auch nicht gerade helle, dafür unglaublich hart im Nehmen. Und lasst Euch lieber nicht von ihnen treffen." „Gut. Cahirah, Ihr lenkt ihn mit euren Illusionen ab. Ich, Sif und Kento kümmern uns um die Svanir. Der Rest erledigt den Großen. Ohne Bombenwerfer." „Granatwerfer!" korrigierte Raegar. „Mein ich ja. Also dann, los!" Ysmir, Kento und Sif rannten auf die erste Gruppe Svanir zu. Einer von ihnen bemerkte sie und wollte gerade die anderen warnen, als ihn der Pfeil in seiner Kehle zum Schweigen brachte. Der andere rannte brüllend Kento entgegen und holte mit seinem Zweihänder aus. Kento wich dem Schlag mit Leichtigkeit aus und rammte dem Norn das Katana durch die Schulter. Ysmir hatte seinen Gegner etwas unterschätzt, denn dieser blockte seinen Schlag ab und bestrafte den Angreifer, indem er ihm mit dem Schwertknauf auf die Stirn schlug. Ysmir lies seinen Hammer fallen und ihm tränten die Augen vor Schmerzen. Aber er lies seinem Gegner keine Zeit, zum nächsten Schlag anzusetzen, und verpasste ihm mit der Faust einen Kinnhaken, der ihn von den Füßen riss. Ysmir griff nach seinem Hammer und erledigte den Dreckskerl. Cahirah hatte bereits die Aufmerksamkeit des Eisbrut-Giganten auf sich gezogen. Das massive Biest türmte sich auf und brüllte, bevor er auf die Mesmerin zustürmte. Brinjolf nutzte die Gelegenheit und beschwor eine Felswand herauf, um den Koloss auszubremsen. Dieser brach jedoch durch sie hindurch, als wäre sie aus Papier, und rannte weiter auf die Sylvari zu, um sie unter seinen Fäusten zu zermalmen. Aber da war sie auch schon weg und beschwor sogleich die nächste Illusion. Gunnar stürmte auf den Riesen zu und wollte ihn mit seinen Äxten bearbeiten, was diesen aber nicht kümmerte: er hatte es auf die Mesmerin abgesehen. Er sprang auf die nächste Illusion zu und begrub sie unter seinem Leib. „Hey, Eisfresse! Bleib gefälligst stehen, wenn ich dich hauen will!" So leicht würde sich Gunnar nicht einfach abschütteln lassen. Tatsächlich drehte sich das Biest nach ihm um und knurrte. Als Gunnar mit beiden Äxten ausholte, schlug das Biest ihn mit dem Arm zur Seite. Es wandte sich nun Brinjolf zu, der ihm hin und wieder mit Feuerbällen abwarf. Der Koloss rannte mit gesenktem Kopf wie ein Stier auf den Magier zu, um ihn mit seinen Hörnern aufzuspießen. Brinjolf verschwand in einem grellen Lichtblitz und tauchte einige Meter entfernt wieder auf. Das Monster brüllte fürchterlich vor Wut. „Lass meinen Bruder in Ruhe, du Mistvieh!" rief Gunnar, als er ihm entgegen rannte. Das „Mistvieh" drehte sich um, aber diesmal war Gunnar schneller. Er verpasste ihm eine volle Breitseite mit der Axt, und es heulte auf vor Schmerz. „Ha!" Gunnars Freude war jedoch nicht von langer Dauer, denn das Biest packte ihn und hob ihn in die Luft. Der Norn sträubte sich gegen den festen Griff des Monsters, das ihn anknurrte und seine Zähne fletschte. „Bäh, du stinkst ja noch schlimmer als du aussiehst!" Der Koloss hob seine Hand, um Gunnar in den Boden zu stampfen. Doch dann flog ihm ein gewaltiger Felsbrocken entgegen und warf ihn zu Boden. Gunnar flog durch die Luft und landete im Schnee neben Brinjolf. „Lass meinen Bruder in Ruhe!" knurrte Brinjolf, während er diesem auf die Füße helfen wollte. „Danke dir, Bruderherz – AH! Verdammt, ich glaube mein Bein ist gebrochen." Gunnar stöhnte vor Schmerz. Floxx beschwor ein paar untote Diener herauf, um den Eisbrut-Riesen abzulenken, da Cahirah gerade in einen Kampf mit einem Sohn Svanirs verwickelt war. Sie schlurften auf die massive Bestie zu, wurden aber sogleich von seiner Faust zertrümmert. Da hatte die Nekromantin bereits die nächste Diener-Welle herbeigerufen. Ysmir, Kento, Sif und Schnee hatten derweil die andere Gruppe der Söhne Svanirs erledigt und halfen nun den anderen ebenfalls gegen den Giganten. Aela sah sich indes Gunnars Bein an. „Ach, stell dich nicht so an, es ist nur verstaucht. Das haben wir gleich wieder." Sie legte eine Hand auf sein Knie und wirkte einen Heilzauber. „Und, fühlst du dich besser?" fragte Brinjolf. „Oh ja, das fühlt sich wirklich gut an. Ich sollte mich öfter verletzen. Wenn ihr schon dabei seid, könntet ihr – AU!" Aela riss den unteren Teil des Beins hoch, dass ein leises Knacken zu hören war. „War das wirklich nötig?" flüsterte Brinjolf. Aela lächelte hämisch. „Nicht unbedingt. Aber es schadet ihm nicht, keine Sorge." Gunnar stöhnte, stand aber wieder auf und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Danke..." murmelte er, während er seine Äxte aufsammelte. Der Eisgigant war inzwischen sichtlich erschöpft und schlug wild um sich, um Kento zu erwischen, der grazil jedem seiner Hiebe auswich und sein Knie in Angriff nahm, dass allerdings von einer faustdicken Eisschicht geschützt war. Schließlich hatte er sie durchtrennt und trieb sein Katana von hinten durch das Knie der Bestie, die aufheulte, als ihr Bein nachgab. Kento konnte sich gerade so mit einem Hechtsprung retten, sonst hätte der Koloss ihn unter sich begraben. Ysmir nutzte die Gelegenheit und kletterte an dessen Arm auf seinen Rücken hoch. Er holte aus, um dem Monster seinen Hammer in den Nacken zu rammen. Es versuchte, Ysmir abzuschütteln, der sich aber beharrlich an das Biest klammerte. Allerdings konnte er so keinen Treffer landen. „Brinjolf! Ich brauch hier mal Feuer!" rief Sif. „Was... ah, ich verstehe, guter Plan!" erwiderte Brinjolf und fing an zu zaubern. Er lies eine dünne Flammenbarriere zwischen Sif und der Bestie entstehen. „Halt durch, Ysmir!" Sif holte eine Karaffe aus ihrem Rucksack, und tunkte die Pfeile in das Öl darin. „Ha, leichter gesagt als getan!" rief Ysmir, der noch immer versuchte, nicht abgeschüttelt zu werden. „Beeil dich!" „Ja ja... nimm das, du Dickwanst!" Sie schoss eine Pfeilsalve durch die Flammenwand auf das andere Knie der Eisbrut-Bestie. Die brennenden Pfeile schmolzen die Eisschicht und drangen direkt in sein Fleisch. Auch das andere Bein gab nach und so ging der Koloss zu Boden. Ysmir musste für einen Moment wieder zu Atem kommen, bevor er dem Monster den Gnadenstoß gab. Er holte weit aus und schmetterte mit aller Kraft den Hammer auf dessen Kopf.<br>Sie hatten das Vieh endlich bezwungen.  
>„Was für ein Kampf!" Gunnar jubelte. „Ja, in der Tat." Ysmir stimmte ihm zu. „Dieser Kampf hat gezeigt, dass wir als Gruppe am Stärksten sind. Genau diese Zusammenarbeit werden wir brauchen, wenn wir das hier überleben wollen." „Wohl wahr, gut gesprochen." fügte Raegar hinzu. „Und das ganze ohne Granatwerfer!" Die Gruppe lachte. Sogar Floxx konnte nicht anders, als kurz zu schmunzeln. „Ich habe Euch unterschätzt, Bookah. Ihr seid ja doch kein völlig schlechter Anführer!" „Danke, Floxx. Das hört man gerne." „Ein Lob von ihr ist ja wahrscheinlich auch seltener als ein Svanir mit Hirn..." flüsterte Sif. „Das ändert nichts daran, dass wir uns beeilen sollten." fügte die Asura hinzu. „Stimmt, der Kampf hat ja auch lange genug gedauert. Lasst uns gehen!" beschloss Ysmir.<p>

Die Gruppe bahnte sich ihren Weg weiter nach Norden. Sie waren nicht mehr weit vom Eisklamm-Sund entfernt und sahen bereits die Kreuzungs-Freistatt. Ysmir hoffte, dass sie nicht dasselbe Schicksal ereilt hatte wie die Doppelsporn-Freistatt. Die Svanir hatten sie seit Jahren immer wieder angegriffen, aber meist ohne Erfolg. Diesmal allerdings schienen sie gewonnen zu haben...  
>„Oh nein... Die Svanir haben diese Freistatt auch noch erobert." stellte Sif fest. „Jetzt reicht es." Gunnar bebte vor Wut. „Kommt, holen wir sie uns zurück!" „Nein, Gunnar!" Ysmir hielt ihn zurück. „Wir haben erstmal genug gekämpft. Wir können uns vorbei schleichen."<br>„Pah, schleichen ist überbewertet. Wir... ok, schon gut, du bist der Anfüher, Ysmir." jammerte Gunnar und steckte seine inzwischen blutgetränkten Äxte wieder weg. „Cahirah, könnt ihr uns unsichtbar machen?" fragte Brinjolf. „Natürlich. Aber nur für ein paar Sekunden." antwortete sie.  
>„Ihr denkt auch immer mit, Brinjolf!" merkte Ysmir an. „Das wird reichen. Wir schleichen uns links an der Feste vorbei, zwischen den ganzen Bäumen werden sie uns nicht sofort erkennen können. Dann, auf mein Zeichen, macht Ihr uns unsichtbar und wir versuchen, außer Sichtweite zu kommen." „Warst du etwa mal beim Orden der Gerüchte, Ysmir?" fragte Sif. „Nein, aber ich war mit ihnen mal eine Weile unterwegs." antwortete er. „Ok, bereit? Dann los!" Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung und schlich durch das Dickicht an der Freistatt vor bei, einige mehr schlecht als recht. Aber bisher hatten die Svanir sie noch nicht bemerkt. „Ok, auf mein Kommando. Jetzt!" flüsterte Ysmir. Mit einer Handbewegung der Sylvari verschwand der ganze Trupp und rannte an den Toren der Freistatt vorbei. Sie tauchten hinter einem Felsen unter, kurz bevor der Zauber nachließ.<br>„Gut gemacht." lobte Ysmir sie. „Wir haben es fast geschafft. Die Svanir bleiben meistens oben in der Nähe des ihres Doms, wir sollten also normalerweise nicht auf viel Gegenwehr stoßen. Wobei heute fast nichts normal zu sein scheint, also verlassen wir uns lieber mal nicht drauf." „Seit wann sind die Svanir überhaupt so aggressiv?" fragte Raegar. „Schon länger, wobei sie allerdings nie wirklich Taktik zeigten. Mich beunruhigt aber vielmehr, dass sie so wenig Gegenwehr hatten." meinte Ysmir. „Nun, da haben wir ja nachgeholfen." scherzte Gunnar.  
>„Da hinten ist die Hütte vom alten Kevach. Aber ich sehe niemanden. Das ist wirklich unüblich." bemerkte Aela.<br>„Gehen wir. Der Pfad in den Eisklammsund ist gleich da– bei allen Geistern der Wildnis..."  
>Ysmir stand wie gelähmt da und starrte in das Tal.<br>„Das... kann nicht... das muss noch eine Illusion sein! Sagt mir, dass das eine Illusion ist!" Sif traute ihren Augen nicht.  
>„Nein, ist es nicht, ich bin mir sicher. So sehr ich auch wünschte, dass es eine wäre." antwortete Cahirah entsetzt.<br>Niemand würde es glauben, der es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte. Das gesamte Tal war in dunkles Eis gehüllt. Überall ragten die unheimlichen Eissäulen empor, die einen Wall um das Tal bildeten, der sich bis zu den Toren von Klippheim, der Heimatstätte von Braham Eirsson, erstreckte. Klippheim selbst schien ebenfalls der Eisbrut zum Opfer gefallen zu sein. Aber das alles war nicht das einzige, was Ysmir und den anderen die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Denn hinter dem Wall hatte sich eine Armee von Söhnen Svanirs und Eisbrut versammelt. Es waren hunderte.  
>„Ich habe noch nie so viele Svanir auf einmal gesehen... sie müssen etwas Großes planen." vermutete Aela. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ysmir begriff, was das zu bedeuten hatte.„Beim Wolf, sie wollen Hoelbrak angreifen..." „Was?!" sagte Sif entsetzt. „Ysmir, bist du dir sicher?" Ysmir sah ihr in die Augen. „Ja, bin ich." „Wie konnte das passieren? Warum ist es niemandem aufgefallen?" fragte Brinjolf. „Sie müssen Klippheim mitten in der Nacht angegriffen haben. Genau wie die Freistatt." antwortete Aela. „Hier muss ein sehr mächtiger Diener Jormags am Werk sein, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären. Nur wenige wären in der Lage, ein Gebiet so zu verwüsten." „Aber wo sind die ganzen Svanir hergekommen? Aus dem Eisklammsund? Es ist, als hätte sich jeder einzelne Sohn Svanirs in den gesamten Zittergipfeln hier versammelt." fügte Brinjolf hinzu. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ihre Reihen sind in den letzten Jahren gewiss gewachsen, aber das..." „Selbst mit meinem Granatwerfer hätten wir nicht genug Feuerkraft, um uns da durchzukämpfen." stellte Raegar fest. „Wir müssen Hoelbrak warnen! Das Wolfsrudel ist auf so einen Angriff nicht vorbereitet, diese Streitmacht wird nur so über sie hinweg fegen!" drängte Brinjolf. „Wir dürfen uns nicht aufteilen. Nein, wir müssen warten, bis wir im Eisklammsund sind. Dort wartet der Pakt auf uns. Hoffen wir, dass sie noch leben..." sagte Ysmir. „Aber wie kommen wir in den Eisklammsund?" fragte Gunnar. Ysmir dachte nach. „Gute Frage... der einzige andere Weg führt über Ascalon, aber das würde mindestens ein, wenn nicht zwei Tage dauern."<br>„Moment, ich weiß!" meldete sich Aela. „In den Schneekuhlen-Höhen gibt es einen Tunnel der Schaufler, der in den Eisklammsund führt." „Schaufler? Ich dachte, Schaufler und Norn würden sich noch immer gegenseitig bekriegen." meinte Floxx. „Nicht mehr, zumindest in den meisten Fällen. Die Rebellen haben in den letzten Jahren mehr Anhänger und Unterstützung gefunden und haben den Kampf gegen die anderen Schaufler weitgehend gewonnen. Sie haben mit den Norn und den Kodan Frieden geschlossen. Natürlich gibt es noch immer einige feindlich gesinnte Schaufler, aber die Mehrheit bereitet uns keine Probleme mehr." „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben was ich sehe..." murmelte Gunnar. „Sie werden dafür bezahlen!" „Oh ja, Bruder, das werden sie..." fügte Brinjolf hinzu. „Aelas Plan klingt gut. Lasst uns von hier verschwinden. Auf in die Schneekuhlen-Höhen. Wenn wir Glück haben, treffen wir dort sogar auf lebende Löwengardisten." sagte Ysmir.

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung und ging nach Westen in die Schneekuhlen-Höhen, wo sie tatsächlich eine Freistatt erreichten, die noch nicht den Drachendienern zum Opfer gefallen war. „Wolf sei Dank, wir kommen noch rechtzeitig. Wir müssen sie warnen." Ysmir ging auf einen Norn-Gardisten zu, der die Freistatt bewachte. „Ho, Reisende! Was führt Euch her?" begrüßte der Norn ihn freundlich. „Ich wünschte, es wäre weniger Ernst, mein Freund. Die Svanir haben Klippheim überrannt." verkündete Ysmir. „Was? Die Svanir? Das müsst Ihr Euch eingebildet haben. Irgendwer müsste das doch bemerkt haben!" meinte der Gardist skeptisch. „Ich wünschte auch, dass es so wäre." merkte Aela an. „Aber sie haben das ganze Tal der Einsamkeit verdorben! Noch schlimmer, sie sammeln eine Armee! Es waren mindestens hundert, und sie werden wohl bald schon Hoelbrak angreifen!" Der Gardist dachte nach. „Seid Ihr Euch da wirklich sicher?" Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Aela nickte. „Seht selbst. Sie haben sogar bereits die Doppelsporn-Freistatt überrannt und das ganze hinter einer Mesmer-Illusion verborgen. Sie sind erstaunlich organisiert, deshalb müssen sie einfach etwas großes vorhaben." „Ihr habt mich überzeugt. Wir müssen Hoelbrak warnen. Ich werde sofort einen Boten entsenden."  
>„Einer wird nicht reichen. Überall in den Wanderer-Hügeln waren Svanir und Eisbrut. Wir mussten uns den ganzen Weg durchkämpfen." meinte Ysmir. „Wir haben leider nur wenig Truppen, und die Eisbrut macht uns hier ebenfalls regelmäßig Probleme. Ein Mann muss reichen." beschloss der Löwengardist. „Ich werde sofort jemanden schicken. Was auch immer Ihr vorhabt, mögen die Geister Euch beschützen. Habt Dank."<br>Ysmir verabschiedete sich, auch wenn er Zweifel hatte, dass der Bote sein Ziel erreichen würde. Aber mehr konnte er leider nicht tun außer zu hoffen, dass sie es erfahren würde, bevor es zu spät war. Bald erreichten sie die besagten Höhlen, in denen sie einige Schaufler fanden, die das Tor zum Tunnel bewachten, der in die Schauflerhöhlen im Eisklammsund führte. „Halt! Diese Tunnel führen zu unserem Hauptquartier im Eisklammsund. Nur die, die unsere Sache unterstützten, erhalten Zutritt!" rief eine der Wachen. „Ruhig Blut, Genosse! Wir sind auf einer Mission des Paktes gegen die Diener von Jormag. Ich habe Isaak vor einiger Zeit bei der Revolution unterstützt." sagte Aela. „Ihr habt unserem Anführer geholfen? Dann seid willkommen, Genossin! Unsere Tore stehen Euch offen." verkündete der Schaufler. „Ich danke Euch, Genosse!"  
>Der Schaufler klopfte mit seinem Stab gegen das Tor. Ein paar Sekunden später war ein Zischen zu hören, als der Dampf aus einigen Schläuchen am Rand des Tors entwich. Dann rollte es unter einem schrecklich lauten, metallischen Quietschen zur Seite. Ysmir musste sich die Ohren zuhalten.<br>Als der Tunnel offen war, ging die Gruppe hindurch, woraufhin das Tor wieder unter dem selben Lärm geschlossen wurde. „Wie haltet Ihr Charr das mit Euren vier Ohren eigentlich aus?" rief Cahirah und schaute Raegar an, während sie sich ihre Ohren ebenfalls zuhalten musste.  
>Als das Tor zu war, wandte Raegar sich der Frage zu. „Die Wahrheit ist, ich höre nur noch auf zwei Ohren gut. Zu viele Explosionen. Nicht gut für's Gehör." Cahirah kicherte. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte Euch nicht -" „Ach, keine Sorge, Kleines. Ich lache auch ständig über mich selbst."<p>

* * *

><p>Der mächtige Surt stampfte durch die verderbten Überreste von Klippheim. Über Nacht war die Siedlung im Norden der Wanderer-Hügel dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden. Die Söhne von Svanir hatten sich gesammelt, um mit vereinten Kräften zuzuschlagen, unterstützt durch die Eisbrut.<br>Ihr Champion hatte das Tal der Einsamkeit mit der Verderbtheit des Drachen überzogen. Surt kam an einem Torbogen vorbei, an dem zwei Söhne Svanirs gerade eine Statue des Wolfs zerstörten. Die zwei starrten ihn verängstigt an. Der riesige Norn war sogar größer als ein Jötun. Er hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, das unter seinem Helm mit zwei gewaltigen, geschwungenen Hörnern hervortrat. Seine Haut war schneeweiß und mit zahlreichen Bemalungen verziert. Auf dem Rücken trug er einen riesigen Zweihänder mit eisblauer Klinge. Ganz Klippheim war voller Svanir, die trainierten, prahlten oder tranken. Er hatte keine Zeit für so etwas. Er bückte sich und betrat die Hütte, in dessen Mitte jemand auf einem vereisten Thron saß. „Meister. Die Truppen sind bereit. Wann greifen wir endlich an?" drängte der Riese. Seine Stimme dröhnte durch die Halle.  
>„Geduld, Surt." antwortete die Gestalt auf dem Thron. Ihre Stimme war kalt wie Eis und sogar noch tiefer als die von Surt. „Wir schlagen zu, sobald die Nacht hereingebrochen ist. Aber deswegen habe ich Euch nicht hergerufen. Der Schleier wurde gelüftet. Jemand hat uns durchschaut." „Warum brechen wir dann nicht sofort auf? Wir dürfen ihnen keine Gelegenheit lassen, sich vorzubereiten!" Die Halle bebte unter Surts wütenden Worten. „Das werden sie nicht. Niemand wird die Wanderer-Hügel lebend verlassen, um ihnen Bericht erstatten zu können. Ich habe Euch herrufen lassen, weil ich eine neue Aufgabe für Euch habe. Ihr müsst diejenigen finden, die den Schleier gelüftet haben, und Euch ihrer entledigen. Nachdem wir Hoelbrak geläutert haben. Nun kommt. Hört die Worte des Drachen. "<br>Der Norn stand auf und ging hinaus, gefolgt von Surt. Er sah hinab auf die Armee, die sich in Klippheim versammelte.

„Söhne von Svanir! Kämpfer des Drachen! Hört die Stimme Jormags!  
>Ein neues Zeitalter bricht heran! Bald werden wir die Ungläubigen die Macht des Drachen spüren lassen!<br>Sie werden sich uns anschließen, oder von ihr zerschmettert werden! Sie können sich nicht länger in ihren Hütten verstecken!  
>Und wenn Hoelbrak fällt, werden die Zittergipfel uns gehören..."<p> 


End file.
